My Baby's Daddy
by Believe-Me-Or-Not
Summary: Max won the lottery, and Fang needed money. After five years, how will their past and future intertwine? If you're easily squeamish and awkward, don't read first chapter.
1. Prolouge

**IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH DON'T READ, MORON. **

**Okay, I suck at updating. So, I'm going to upload a few samples/Prologue and whichever Maximum Ride story that gets more reviews, favorites, etc., will be first to update among others. No week or day restrictions yet. To check out more of these Maximum Ride samples go to my profile.**

Prologue: A Rough, But Lucky Day

Earlier That Day-Fang

Money had finally run out. He still had his dorm and scholarship at Juliart, but absolutely no money for this weeks groceries, or new underwear, or the composition notebook he needed for one of his electives.

Nothing.

He looked up and gulped, freaked out that he was actually doing this. The sign was clear against the cloudless sky.

Specialty Babies Inc.

Let Us Help Your Life Along!

The bright colors and message were somewhat nauseating but he understood the message, no matter how overly enthusiastic it may have seemed.

He was going to sell his...well, you know...swimmers? Yeah, best way to put it. He was going to sell what the company had called "Specialty Swimmers", for those who wanted 'specific genetic traits for their child'. Totally natural.

I walked through the doors and was hit by air conditioning and soaked with the lavishness of the waiting room. He was lucky to even qualify for such a precise and high-paying job. (If this could even be considered a job.) Fang sat there for a little bit waiting for his name to be called. He had to admit it was a little boring just sitting there in the almost empty waiting room. He could look at the magazines but they were all parenting magazines and what not. The T.V. was blaring TLC, nothing interesting. The secretary was a polite middle age woman, and there were a few snotty looking middle-aged people scattered amongst the room, probably waiting for feedback on their "Specialty Orders".

My name was called. Finally.

"Nicholas Rossi?" he looked up from my twiddling thumbs and nodded. "Take the right hallway and go to room 8. The doctor will review your application again, give you your time, and you're all set and done. Just come on out when your done and I'll hand you your check." he nodded again and made my way towards the branching off hallway. As the waiting room left my line of sight he saw one of the old women eye's flicker towards him, then back to the T.V.

When Fang came to the door he knocked and heard a soft "Come in". There was a nice lady there, probably in her thirties, telling him to have a seat. She clicked her pen and tapped it against each little filled in box.

"So you're the infamous Nicholas Rossi?" Fang nodded.

"Eighteen? Young and healthy?" He nodded once again.

"It says the Specific Orders category you fall under is Musical Talent. Well hmmm," she said tapping her chin.

His heart sped up. He really needed this money, "Is there anything wrong? I though I had gotten excepted."

"No, no! You did! I'm just surprised you didn't double up on your attributes," she said approvingly.

"I'm sorry, but what attributes?"

"You're quite a handsome fellow, I'm surprised you just put down Musical Talents."

If he didn't have such a straight demeanor he would have blushed. Fang just nodded.

"Anyway," she continued," on a scholarship to Juliard, yes?" He nodded.

"Quiet aren't we?" Another nod. "Well, anyway your application is solid, and you're quite lucky, music talents are in demand, so you're actually getting about $2,000 dollars out of this transaction." His mouth went agape a little bit. He quickly shut it.

She soon followed through with procedure and soon he was back out in the waiting room feeling...accomplished. 'I know, I know, "That's what she said", but honestly, I get to eat tonight and that's all that matters,' Fang thought. He checked in his check and went back to his dorm.

Later That Day- Max

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked down at the new credit card in her hands for reassurance. The card that was connected to millions of dollars in her new account. Max looked back up at the sign:

Specialty Babies Inc.

Let Us Help Your Life Along!

She was going though with it, no matter what. No matter the amount of times she might have to try, she was going to do it. She was alone at the moment. Not a father who cared, not a mother who was kind, not a sister that was supportive.

No One.

And since she was so lonely, with no one to share her fortune with, she had decided on having a kid.

A strangers kid.

Not like a creepy, one night stand type thing, but a donor. With her head held high she walked into the building with more confidence then before. She saw the counter that seated a middle age lady and waltzed right up there. The women looked up and her brow furrowed.

"What can I do for you honey?" she said.

"I'm here to see what I can do to get a...donor." She looked skeptical again.

"It's illegal for us to give you a donor without parents permission."

Max's cheeks burned. "I am a legal adult. I'm eighteen." It was true, Max was eighteen. Today was her birthday.

"Then I'm going to need to see I.D." Max dug through her back pocket and pulled out her license and slammed it on the counter. The secretary picked up the card and looked at it. "What are you trying to pull? Maximum Ride? Really? That is the most unrealistic name I have ever seen! And on your card it says you're seventeen."

"Actually, Maximum Ride is my name. I changed it legally when I was sixteen, also, look at the card again. It says November 5. Today is November 5," Max said. This statement was true also, she had bought that winning lottery ticket as a self-birthday gift.

The secretary was startled, "Oh! So sorry! We can get you in right now!"

And they did. She walked out of that office with a piece of someone else's soon to be kid.

They had said she made a good choice.

The donor was apparently a musician.

And Max had always had a thing for musicians.


	2. Ch1: Five Years Later

**Okay, I still suck at updating, and I probably always will. It's just school and my own laziness isn't exactly a good combination. I got over 28 things in total about this story. SWEET. I would like to the _Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute_ for her filling my inbox with the lovely surprises of reviews and faves and such. Also, _JealousMindsThinkAlike_: your name is AWESOME. **

**ON WITH THE MY PATHETICALLY WRITTEN STORY! **

**Chapter 1: 5 Years Later (My Kids Awesome) **

Max POV

Yeah, I had a kid. And I'll tell you what, I am the proudest parent in the whole wide world because my kid is awesome. No really, I know a lot of parents brag about how their kid can play piano or how they win championships for stuff people don't really care about, but I can honestly tell you my kid is awesome. (He's kind of the coolest kid on the planet.)

Does _your_ kid care about you enough to check on you in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare about you getting hurt? Nope, because _your_ kid isn't as sweet as mine.

Does your kid tell you he loves you first? Not at all.

Can your kid even remember all of your songs and play them on the family's iPod on cleaning day (which said kid whole-heartedly participates in)? Highly doubted.

My kid is the best kid in the whole, huge universe.

His name is Ari Martinez, he had dark brown hair (a lot unlike my sand colored hair), probably his fathers. (Oh, and if you have forgotten in those last five years, Ari has a donor dad) He has chocolate colored eyes like me, and even at the age of four he has a thing for rock and alternative music.

Like I have said before, my kid is superior to everyone else's kids.

"Momma, you ready?" I looked up from computer and minimized my email window. Ari had dressed himself today, adorably enough. He had on a white dress shirt, a grey sweater vest, dress pants, and a red bow tie. I grinned and nodded my head. You see, tonight I promised Ari that we could go to Broadway and see this new band we found together. They played classical instruments to rock and roll type songs, and Ari just loved them, especially the violinist, Nicholas Rossi. I admit to, he was very exceptional with his instrument.

We hopped into a cab and made our way to Broadway, cruising through traffic. I had already brought out my phone from my clutch and given it to Ari, so he could play some of the games on it to keep himself occupied. I fiddled with the fringe on my dress. I didn't like it very much (it didn't suit me very well), but it was very comfortable. I'm lucky that Nudge knows my tastes, or I'd be stuck at a formal even with casual attire, and Lord, wouldn't that be a mess.

I have a small range of friends, which includes Nudge, fashion designer extraordinaire. Iggy, the supreme ruler of chef-ery, and the Owner of _Iggy's Italian Ice_ (locations all around the world). And Gazzy, the young millionaire and owner of Gazzy's Pillow Express (basically a business of crazily colored and patterned airplane cushions).

Soon we were parked right in front of Broadway. There were a lot of young people who gathered around front, all in the best formal attire they could find at some designer shop. There were so many young rich folks that there were a few in the same styled outfit. I guess money can't by originality, I thought. I felt a little out of place in my stripes-of-fringe dress, a new design Nudge was trying out on me. I can quote her saying "Cream compliments you skin tone!"

That nut.

Ari and I made our way through the crowds and we went straight to our seats. Ari smiled widely as his eyes focused on center stage. I'm guessing that the reason why was because they pamphlet had said that Nicholas Rossi would be the opening player for this concerto. Ari grasped my hand and squeezed it as the curtains lifted and the room erupted in applause. A fast paced beat erupted from his violin and he played a beautiful but modern melody that reminded me of _Panic! At the Disco_.

He lifted his head and looked into the crowd, his eyes skimmed our seats.

He had very pretty eyes.

Black as night.

And his hair.

I couldn't tell if it was dark brown or black.

But I did know one thing:

He was a musician.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT I SUCK

**Announcement (Because I Suck) **

I will not be continuing any of my stories. I am a terrible fanfiction writer due to the fact I am incredibly inconsistent in everything I do.

I am very sorry.

Maybe I'll manage a one-shot or something at one point but as of right now, I suck.

Goodbye y'all! Thanks for support and all of your kind reviews! You are all what fanfiction is all about!

Sincerely,

Believe

P.S. My Baby's Daddy: HOLY SNEEZE, 1,092 VIEWS? Y'ALL ARE THE BEST.

P.S.S. **Shelsha**: Sorry. I guess I fibbed.


End file.
